The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for searching a document using a retrieval key and outputting a sentence including the retrieval key.
In a processing system for computerized documents (electronic documents), various searches are done. For example, one known technique is to enter a keyword as a retrieval key and retrieve, from a document set, a document fitting into a topic represented by the keyword. Another conventional technique is to use a document as a retrieval key to extract a document similar to the document from multiple search target documents.
A specific sentence in a document is also extracted based on a keyword. For example, one conventional technique is to retrieve a character string including a set keyword from a search target document based on the keyword. Another conventional technique is to calculate the level of importance based on the importance of a word in sentences, select sentences of high importance, and arrange the selected sentences in the order they appear in an original document so as to create a summary document.